


Смерть нежна

by Kana_Go



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сны Дина Винчестера не отличаются разнообразием: всю жизнь он видит, в основном, два сна - Хороший и Плохой.  Но потом, расследуя очередное дело, он берет в напарники незнакомца, и тогда появляется третий сон – Кошмар.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смерть нежна

**Author's Note:**

> Артер: Imaridin  
> Персонажи: Дин, Сэм, оригинальные  
> Жанр: АУ, кейс, мистика, ангст  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Размер: около 7 400 слов  
> Предупреждения: некоторое ООС героев, нон-кон  
> Дисклеймер: все сериалу, мифология в меру исковеркана в угоду сюжету
> 
> doc с артом скачать здесь: http://yadi.sk/d/6X5e8TKu3anYu

 

 

 

Иногда, когда он отключается на продавленной кровати очередного мотеля, ему снится Хороший Сон: Винчестеры на пикнике в честь Дня Независимости – он сам, родители и брат. Уже темно, душноватая летняя ночь опустилась на зеленый холм, пестрящий группками людей вокруг красных клетчатых скатерок. И вот в бархатном небе взрывается фейерверк, и в его вспышках становится светло, как днем. Пользуясь моментом, Дин отводит взгляд от пылающих облаков и видит свою семью будто со стороны. Джон Винчестер –крепкий, немного погрузневший, с сединой в черной бороде и ласковыми темными глазами; Мэри Винчестер – невысокая, с длинными светлыми волосами, особенно красивая в новом платье; он сам – Дин Винчестер – с задорным ежиком и хулиганскими зелеными глазами, в потертой отцовской кожаной куртке, за полой которой скрывается подаренный братом амулет. И брат Дина. У брата нет ни имени, ни лица.

*

Опершись локтями на липкую барную стойку, Дин поглядывает на стакан и ниже, между полами кожаной куртки, где во сне висела отлитая из золотистого металла голова языческого божка. Брат никогда не дарил ему этого амулета. Да и не смог бы.

\- Так ты один? – Джинджер, колыхая бюстом, подливает ему виски.

Дин следит взглядом сначала за бюстом, потом за янтарной струйкой. Оба движения завораживают, и он не знает, какое из них нравится ему больше. Выбирать между выпивкой и женщинами – задача чуть более непосильная, чем квадратура круга (не то чтобы Дин знал, что это за фигня такая).

\- Как перст, - вопрос, наконец, доходит до него. – Отец где-то есть, но неизвестно где, мать умерла родами, а брат родился мертвым. 

\- Кошмар, - неискренне ужасается Джинджер.

Через секунду она по здравому размышлению решает, что это прозвучало недостаточно убедительно, и поспешно доливает виски еще прежде, чем Дин успевает опустошить стакан наполовину.

Неплохая замена сочувствию, если подумать.

Брат не родился мертвым, но умер в первые же минуты. Отец рассказывал. Ужасно закричал, едва оказавшись в руках акушерки, а потом почти сразу же оказалось, что у него нет ни дыхания, ни пульса. Джон успел подержать его, и крохотное синеватое тельце казалось неестественно тяжелым, будто набитым песком. Новорожденный братик до сих пор иногда снится Дину в Плохом Сне: маленький трупик надо срочно унести, но он настолько тяжел, что Дин не в силах ни оторвать от его от земли, ни даже волочь волоком.

Поскорее утопить ненастоящую память в очередном глотке...

Он уже порядочно пьян и не может остановиться, изливая изглоданную по краешку душу грудастой официантке в захудалом кафе на междуштатной трассе.

\- Я даже не знаю, как его зовут…как звали бы. В смысле, мама уже придумала имя, но никому не говорила, даже отцу. Вроде как, чтоб не сглазить. Так и не успела рассказать.

Может быть, Джон – в честь отца? Или Генри – в честь отца Джона? Или – чем черт не шутит – тоже Дин. Идиотизм, конечно, но были бы тогда Дин-старший и Дин-младший. Младше на четыре года. Нет, серьезно, два Дина? Это уже пьяные бредни.

Иногда Дин спрашивает себя, почему он постоянно думает о брате, которого у него нет вот уже почти двадцать восемь лет. Почему он не может выкинуть из головы давно мертвого брата – Джона-Генри-чем-черт-не-шутит-Дина, на четыре года младше?

Наверное, он просто псих.

\- Он и живым-то пробыл всего ничего, - бормочет Дин, уложив подбородок на сложенные руки и гипнотизируя блик на краешке стакана. – Девять месяцев и пару чертовых минут. Вот стоило лезть наружу, чтоб сразу же откинуть копыта, а?

Не дождавшись ответа, он поднимает голову и видит, что официантка с очень занятым видом полирует рюмки около другого конца стойки. Правильно, она не нанималась бред сумасшедшего выслушивать. Не без труда соскользнув с высокого стула, Дин оставляет купюру (та сразу же прилипает) и ковыляет наружу, где дожидается черная «Шевроле Импала» - так же верно, как в дремуч-надцатом веке черная кобылка ждала у таверны пьяного вдребедень хозяина. Вот только «Импала» в отличие от кобылки сама до постоялого дв…тьфу, до мотеля не довезет.

Черт, надо отъехать, постаравшись не поцеловаться с ближайшим столбом, и немного поспать. Может, получится капельку протрезветь.

*

 Новой охотой Дин обязан нерадивой горничной. Войдя в номер и привычно задвинув сумку под кровать, он услышал шелест и, пошарив под длинным краем болотно-зеленого покрывала, выудил на тусклый дневной свет газету. Газета почти свежая – всего трехдневной давности, и на первой полосе чуть ли не неоновыми буквами светится: «Загадочные смерти во сне». Автор статьи явно в свое время пересмотрел «Секретных материалов» и «Пси-фактора», но Дину это только на руку. Такой не станет рационализировать, умалчивая и перевирая слишком невероятные на его взгляд факты. А факты действительно странные. В течение месяца в городке Малформ, что сотней километров южнее, погибли семь человек. Все семеро – сравнительно молодые мужчины, все семеро, по свидетельствам родственников, буквально за день «спали с лица», накануне почти не ели и были рассеянны. Все семеро умерли во сне, причем у всех на теле и белье найдены обильные следы спермы. Настолько обильные, что проще сказать, что умершие перед смертью кончали в трусы.

\- Какие подробности, - с легким отвращением замечает Дин, обращаясь к неведомому автору статьи. – Как тебя в печать-то пропустили? Серьезная, вроде, газета, а ты тут  про трусы.

Легкой догадкой насчет того, кого тут винить, Дин обязан повернутому на сомнительных деталях корреспонденту. Да, он в курсе, что в агонии, бывает, наряду с мочеиспусканием и дефекацией происходит и непроизвольное семяизвержение, но куда вероятнее, что в деле замешана суккуба – прекрасная, как грех, демоница, выпорхнувшая из темных эротических фантазий. Правда, некоторые легенды наделяют суккубу перепончатыми крыльями и прочей не слишком соблазнительной атрибутикой, но наверняка перед делом она оставляет крылья дома. Шашни с суккубой не обязательно убивают, но жизненную энергию она вытягивает бесстрастно и добросовестно, как пылесос, так что смерть не исключена.

Дин посмеивается. Сравнение с пылесосом нравится ему самому.

\- Буду тебя убивать, так и обзову, тварь, - бормочет он. – Пылесосиха рукокрылая.

Перед охотой Дин спит еще три часа, и снятся ему ради разнообразия не попытки сдвинуть с места маленького мертвого братца, а пылесосы с крылышками.

Он просыпается в лучшем расположении духа, чем когда-либо, и, забив на перекус, гонит в Малформ.

*

Городок Малформ прямо-таки заточен под суккубу: он темный и изящный, с фигурными решетками, оплетенными мелкими розочками, мощеными брусчаткой дорожками, тяжелыми ставнями и недоверчивыми жителями, которые перемещаются от одного домика к другому, словно тени. В крохотном, с носовой платок, садике перед мотелем цветут алые пионы. Дину кажется, что он не в Америке, а в Европе, причем явно не современной. Что там суккуба – он уверен, что не особенно удивится, если соседом справа окажется Дракула, а соседом слева Доктор Джекил в модусе мистера Хайда. Искушение так велико, что Дин заглядывает в приоткрытую дверь номера справа, почти ожидая услышать предложение входить смело, идти без страха и что-то там оставить, но видит только толстого усатого дальнобойщика, уминающего перед телевизором жареные цыплячьи крылышки. Честное слово, лучше бы там оказался Дракула.

Однако запах крылышек напоминает Дину, что весь его ужин состоял из нескольких стаканов виски. Он шагает в ближайшую закусочную, надеясь разжиться яичницей с чем-нибудь мясным и свежими сплетнями.

В закусочной ощущение нереальности отступает. Хотя здание огорожено кованым фигурным заборчиком, внутри Дина встречают старые знакомые: запах перегоревшего масла, музыкальный автомат и официантки в потертых джинсах. Заказанную яичницу с жареной картошкой и сосисками ему приносят сразу, а вот со сплетнями туго – что со свежими, что вообще хоть с какими-нибудь. Обе официантки и не первой молодости матрона в кабинке напротив отвечают вежливыми полуулыбками в ответ на самые завлекающие Диновы ухмылки и молчат, как рыбы. Не помогают ни расправленные плечи, ни игра бровями, ни взгляды из-под ресниц – ничто из богатого арсенала, кажется, не способно развязать им языки. Начинает закрадываться подозрение, что автор статьи, чтобы добыть информацию, либо пытал шерифа, либо и был той самой суккубой. Дожевывая сосиски, Дин позволяет себе развлечься мыслью о демонице, которая после трудов неправедных расслабляется, кропая в местные газеты статейки о собственных похождениях.

Кстати, не сказать, чтобы совсем хреновая версия. Нечисть пошла такая наглая, что не помешает рассмотреть все варианты.

И все же, прежде чем искать среди сотрудниц местной газетенки суккубу, Дин идет к шерифу.

Снаружи здание полицейского управление больше смахивает на монастырь, и флаг США кажется около него совсем не к месту, но внутри – как и с закусочной – обстановка, слава богу, более современная и привычная – как в сотне полицейских управлений по всей стране, в которых Дину довелось побывать. Шерифа Батца явно в ближайшем прошлом никто не пытал: он бодро бултыхает выпирающим над широким ремнем пузиком и рассматривает удостоверение Управления по борьбе с наркотиками с присущей шерифам небольших городов подозрительностью.

\- Не понимаю, чем могу помочь вам, агент Крисс. У нас давно уже не возникало проблем с наркоманией.

\- Семеро здоровых мужчин скончались во сне по неустановленным причинам, - привычно чеканит Дин. – К нам поступают сведения, что в округе появился новый синтетический наркотик, и, вероятно, источник его изготовления располагается именно в вашем городе.

\- Но токсикологическая экспертиза ничего не показала…

\- Возможно, он не оставляет следов, - так же привычно обрывает Дин и, не давая шерифу задуматься о правдоподобности такого предположения, продолжает: - Мне нужно получить адреса погибших и их родственников, а еще взглянуть на тела.  

Пока симпатичная секретарша распечатывает листок с адресами, шериф смотрит на Дина с явным неодобрением. Кажется, что над ним бегущей строкой так и значится: «Мы до вас жили спокойно и помирали спокойно, а тут понаехали всякие…» Дин поворачивает голову и выразительно вздергивает бровь. Спохватившись, шериф хватает телефонную трубку и договаривается с коронером, что агент Управления по борьбе с наркотиками Питер Крисс зайдет через полчаса.

На трупы Дин решил посмотреть больше для очистки совести. Он на девяносто процентов уверен, что в смертях повинна именно суккуба, и куда больше внимания следует уделить опросу родственников, чтобы по возможности выяснить предпочтения суккубы и просчитать, где (точнее, на ком) ее можно подкараулить. Это самое сложное. Суккубу можно отпугнуть, от нее можно избавиться, самое сложное – вычислить, кого она выберет жертвой. Не вешать же на столбах объявления: «Если по ночам к вам приходит прекрасная незнакомая дева (вероятно, с крыльями или хвостом или вовсе полуптица) и занимается с вами разнузданным сексом, после чего наутро вы чувствуете себя несколько утомленным, звонить по телефону 1-507-ХХХ-ХХХХ, спрашивать Дина». Честное слово, если б всё было так просто, работать Дину было бы намного легче.

*

Расстояния в городке смешные, и Дину не нужно гонять свою малышку: практически до любой точки при наличии толики свободного времени можно добраться пешком. Морг, как объяснил шериф Батц, располагался при единственной больнице – на окраине, и ходу до него четверть часа. В общем, спешить некуда.

По обе стороны улицы рядами выстроились белые, светлые и темные серые домики со стрельчатыми окнами и низкими коваными оградами, увитыми плющом и плетистыми розами. Небо низкое, тучи вот-вот опустятся и укроют городок плотным сизым туманом. Вдали темнеет лес, а за ним вздымаются горы. Чтобы придать атмосфере завершающие штрихи, не хватает только протяжного волчьего воя и десятка летучих мышей.

Вид у больницы настолько мрачный, что непонятно, как только тут кто-то умудряется выздоравливать: в подобном месте так и тянет умереть поскорее и помучительнее, чтобы не выбиваться из общего настроения.

Осмотр трупов и разговор с живчиком-коронером (они тут все зациклились на контрастах, что ли???) не дают ни шиша. Отфильтровав из потока плохих анекдотов, еще худших острот и совсем уже паршивых каламбуров информацию по делу, Дин выясняет, что в телах не обнаружено опасных веществ и посторонних предметов, все органы и конечности на месте, и серьезные повреждения тоже отсутствуют. Как, впрочем, и несерьезные.

Создается впечатление, что у коронера биполярное расстройство в маниакальной фазе. Ну, или на худой конец такая психологическая защита.

*

 После продолжительных бесед с семью горюющими семьями Дину срочно нужно в бар. В противном случае остается поддаться губительной атмосфере, помноженной на паршивое настроение, и утопиться в фонтане на городской площади.

Бар здесь есть, как ни странно. И похож он – та-дам! – на монастырь. Если в городке затесался бордель, он, наверное, тоже смахивает на монастырь, и тогда получится совсем как в порно. Дин обещает себе, как только настроение поднимется выше отметки «хочу сдохнуть», поискать бордель и проверить свою догадку.

Бар маленький, шумный и прокуренный насквозь. Табачный дым разноцветной взвесью покачивается в воздухе, подсвеченный огнями неожиданно мощной светомузыкальной установки. Узкие французские окна забраны тяжелыми портьерами. Народу не слишком много, но все они толкутся у стойки, заглядываясь на экран небольшого телевизора. Кажется, передают бейсбольный матч. Растолкав зрителей, Дин швыряет на стойку пару смятых банкнот и заказывает текилу. Его голос тонет в шуме, но бармен, видимо,  давно оглох и научился читать по губам.

Через какое-то время все уже хорошо. Привкус горечи смыт вкусом текилы, тоску вытесняет пустота, тяжелые мысли вдребезги разбиты оглушительными аккордами. Наверное, сегодня получится заснуть и спать без снов о крохотном синеватом тельце, тяжелом, как свинец, втопленном в землю.

И все же, как бы его звали?

\- Сэм!

Дин вздрагивает так, что струйка текилы выплескивается на стойку. Голоса в голове? Вот и всплыла горькая истина: ты теперь считай что официально законченный псих, Дин Винчестер.

Но не успевает Дин взгрустнуть по этому поводу, как выясняется, что у голоса в голове есть вполне себе материальная ладонь, и эта ладонь со всей дури шлепается Дину на плечо. Расплескав остатки текилы, Дин оборачивается. Потоки света прихотливо скользят мимо, не освещая, и он видит только высокий силуэт. Силуэт убирает руку с его плеча и машет по направлению к выходу: «Пошли!». В пустоту медленно, осторожно вползает тонкая струйка интереса.

Они выходят на крыльцо. Пока Дин накачивался спиртным, поднялся ветер, и теперь невысокие тонкие деревья гнутся и стегают ветвями воздух, тяжелые облака разных оттенков серого быстро-быстро бегут по небу.

Он стоит напротив Дина – высокий лохматый парень: широкие плечи, длинные ноги, вздернутый нос и глаза чуть в раскос.

\- Я говорю, меня зовут Сэм, Сэмюэль Хейз - он протягивает руку. – Шумно там очень.

\- Дин Винчестер, - он пожимает твердую теплую ладонь.

Потом они просто стоят и смотрят друг на друга, как два болвана.

\- Понимаешь, скучно здесь, - наконец, говорит, будто оправдывается, Сэм. – Одни и те же лица. Все такие мрачные. Один только Руперт веселый, но он, по-моему, просто крышей поехал.

\- Дай угадаю, - Дин делает задумчивое лицо. – Коронер, верно?

\- Да, точняк, - Сэм слабо улыбается и потирает затылок. – Прости, что я вот так ни с того, ни с сего наскочил, но я…

\- Помираешь со скуки, - догадывается Дин и тоже медленно, но верно расплывается в улыбке.

\- Ага, - Сэм словно в холодную воду ныряет. – И я тоже охотник.

Улыбка застывает на губах. Дин подходит на шаг ближе и заглядывает в глаза неопределенного, переливчатого оттенка:

\- И как здесь охота? Хорошо в горах с оленями?

\- Неплохо, - в тон откликается Сэм, не отступая, хотя Дин уже сильно вторгся в его личное пространство. – Пару лет назад и с вервольфами было неплохо, но пришлось подпортить им малину. А сейчас что-то снова убивает.

Дин шумно выдыхает и отходит на прежнее место:

\- Откуда ты узнал?

\- Рыбак рыбака… - Сэм мотает головой, еще больше лохматя патлы. – Если честно, я как-то раз виделся с твоим отцом. Джон Винчестер, так? Он показывал твою фотографию.

Дин не понимает, чем привлек его сурового отца мальчишка, пусть даже и охотник.

\- Он очень гордился тобой, - добавляет Сэм. – Кажется, скучал.

Они сходят с крыльца и медленно шагают к мотелю. Теплый ветер поддувает в спину.

\- Мы охотились вместе, - рассказывает Сэм и тут же смущенно поправляется: - Ну…как охотились…он тряхнул меня за шкирку и сказал, чтобы не лез не в свое дело. Потом, правда, разрешил помочь с информацией. У меня неплохо получается искать.

Дин одобрительно кивает. Сам он ненавидит библиотеки и пыльные фолианты в хранилищах, над которыми, бывает, приходится просиживать по шесть-семь часов. Многочасовые поиски в интернете тоже не айс. То ли дело «Большие-азиатские-сиськи-точка-ком», но там, увы, только приятного много, а с полезным туго.

\- Он как-то начал рассказывать про своего сына, - вспоминает Сэм. – Показал фотографию. Достал из бумажника и показал мне. Я тогда подумал, зачем он откровенничает перед каким-то пацаном… А потом понял, что глядя на меня, он вспоминает о тебе.

Они останавливаются на длинной, на все здание, веранде перед дверью в номер Дина. Сэм разворачивается к нему лицом и широко улыбается. В этот момент ветер разгоняет облака, и оказывается, что еще вовсе не так поздно, как казалось. Закатное солнце еще даже не алое, а только чуть тронутое рыжиной. Мягкие лучи золотят пионы в садике и очерчивают длинную нескладную фигуру Сэма тонким сияющим ореолом. У Дина перехватывает дыхание. В мрачном тоскующем городе перед ним – светлый ангел с солнечными лучиками, играющими в спутанных волосах. Наваждение продолжается недолго: через пару секунд снова набегает плотная тень, но улыбка Сэма продолжает сиять.

 

Он протягивает руку:

\- Ну что, напарник, в деле?

\- В деле! - Дин отвечает на рукопожатие, от всего сердца.

Сколько он себя помнит, в душе у него пульсировал глубокий черный провал, из которого временами выползали толстые щупальца тьмы и обвивали, клеймили его изнутри. А сейчас пришел Сэм и принес с собой свет и заглянул в бездну, и бездна не посмотрела в ответ, а отпрянула, обжегшись, и испуганно притихла.

 

  

Это Хороший Сон: Винчестеры на пикнике в честь Дня Независимости – он сам, родители и брат. Уже темно, душноватая летняя ночь опустилась на зеленый холм, пестрящий группками людей вокруг красных клетчатых скатерок. И вот в бархатном небе взрывается фейерверк, и в его вспышках становится светло, как днем. Пользуясь моментом, Дин отводит взгляд от пылающих облаков и видит свою семью будто со стороны. Джон Винчестер –крепкий, немного погрузневший, с сединой в черной бороде и ласковыми темными глазами; Мэри Винчестер – невысокая, с длинными светлыми волосами, особенно красивая в новом платье; он сам – Дин Винчестер – с задорным ежиком и хулиганскими зелеными глазами, в потертой отцовской кожаной куртке, за полой которой скрывается подаренный братом амулет. И брат Дина.

У брата фигура и лицо Сэма Хейза.

*

И всё же Дин не привык так просто доверять незнакомцам. Ближайшие два дня они вроде как и напарники, но работают по отдельности и встречаются только на пару часов – сверить результаты, которых пока ноль без палочки. Чтобы притереться друг к другу, нужно время – довольно много времени. И пусть Дина тянет к Сэму магнитом, как будто они знакомы всю жизнь, он не отступается от своих принципов.

\- Видал новости?

Поздним утром третьего дня они встречаются в закусочной – не сговариваясь. Сэм на завтрак заказывает то же, что и он.

Сэм не похож на других жителей Малформа: в отличие от них он любит и умеет улыбаться. Горожане только растягивают узкие губы, в глазах у них темно и пусто.  Ужимки и гримасы Руперта не в счет – он выглядит спятившим шутом. Но Сэм другой, он улыбается широко и искренне, сверкает белыми зубами, в глазах скачут веселые чертики, он улыбается всем телом, всем собой, словно большой ласковый пес.

\- Дин?

Дин вздрагивает и виновато двигает бровями. Проклятье. Засмотрелся.

\- Еще два трупа, - Сэм похлопывает по столу сложенной в трубочку утренней газетой. – Один позапрошлой ночью, один вчера.  

Оу. Будем надеяться, он так радовался Дину, а не еще двум трупам.

Дин берет газету, пробегает взглядом некрологи и хмыкает:

\- На этот раз женщины. Забавно. Если это, конечно, наше дело, а не совпадение.

\- Они тоже умерли во сне, тоже безо всяких видимых причин, - Дин морщит лоб: в газете про это ничего не сказано, но Сэм поясняет: - Я с утра звонил Рупи.

\- Рупи? – не сразу соображает Дин. - Руперту, что ли? Ты с ним, похоже, на короткой ноге.

\- Его тут часто так называют. Лупи(1)-Рупи, Лупи-Рупи, - напевает Сэм. – Чудик, что с него возьмешь. Но дело свое знает.

\- Так…хм…наша суккуба заделалась …э…Сафо(2)? – Дин тщательно вымазывает пухлый блинчик в вишневом сиропе.

\- А может, это был все-таки инкуб? – Сэм зеркалит его движение.

\- Инкуб нетрадиционной ориентации, что ли? С радужными крыльями и татушкой «Я гей, всё окей»?

Сэм на секунду замирает с открытым ртом, в котором виднеется полупережеванный блинчик, а потом начинает ржать так, что все немногочисленные посетители подскакивают на стульях и оборачиваются к их кабинке. Физиономии у них такие, будто Сэм не смеется, а по меньшей мере отплясывает голяком на похоронах мэра. Назло им Дин тоже хохочет над собственной шуткой.

Сколько он уже не смеялся? Год? Пять лет? По щекам текут слезы, горло сжимается, и Дин с ужасом ощущает, что сейчас, кажется, разрыдается.

Смеховая истерика в буквальном смысле? Ты такой слабак, Дин Винчестер!

Но постепенно отпускает, и они перестают смеяться раньше, чем официантка решает вызвать психбригаду. Кажется, в этом чокнутом городишке громкое проявление веселья не в ходу.

\- Извините, - говорит Сэм в тишину зала и подмигивает Дину.

Посетители, которые до того таращились на них с брезгливым интересом, как на эпилептика во время приступа, возвращаются к еде.

Видимо, Сэм каким-то непостижимым образом во время смеха умудрился дожевать блинчик. Дин, к счастью, свой откусить не успел, а не то тот бы сейчас в лучшем случае распределился по столу и Сэму, в худшем - оказался в дыхательном горле.

\- Так, о чем мы… - Сэм жестикулирует вилкой. – А, инкуб. Нет, ну чего сразу гей? Может, он просто…ну…би-любознательный. 

Дин готов взорваться хохотом снова, но смех, кажется, весь вышел, и получается только насмешливо фыркнуть.

\- Точно, - продолжает развивать свою теорию Сэм. – Решил попробовать остренького. После первого не разобрался, после второго не разобрался…короче, после седьмого решил вернуться к старым добрым традиционным отношениям.

\- Прийти во сне и вдуть до смерти? – уточняет Дин. – О-о-очень традиционные отношения, ничего не скажешь.

За прошедшие несколько минут он получил большую дозу позитива, чем за последние десять лет. Все мышцы расслабились, веселье пузырьками бежит по венам, и это так непривычно-потрясающе, что перехватывает дыхание.

Доедают они молча, но Дин жует и все никак не может перестать улыбаться.

Даже тот факт, что в кафе всё это время было тихо и все посетители, вероятно, с любопытством внимали их увлекательной беседе, не способен испортить ему настроение.

*

Сэм сидит в его номере, на его кровати с лэптопом на коленях и недовольно морщит нос:

\- Так ты по всей стране катаешься? Хреново. Лично я мотели терпеть не могу.

\- Как ты тогда охотишься? – Дин лежит на диване, задрав ноги на подлокотник.

\- А я не разъезжаю особо. Защищаю свой город, - Сэм улыбается над откинутой крышкой ноута. – Пафосно прозвучало, а? Тем более город паршивый. Было бы что защищать.

\- Нет, чего… - бормочет Дин.

Скорее из вежливости. Он гражданин бесконечных дорог, и чувство любви к родному городу ему не знакомо.

\- Я, так сказать, охочусь вахтовым методом, - объясняет Сэм. – Неделю в разъездах, месяц дома. В этих мотелях вечно кровати короткие и вода мерзкая. От нее волосы выпадают.

Подавив смешок по поводу последней фразы, Дин бросает более внимательный взгляд на его голову. Сам Дин стрижется совсем коротко: экономия времени и денег, гигиенично и никакая тварь не схватит – сплошные выгоды. Но волосы у Сэма и вправду хороши: шелк и темное золото. Их бы получше причесать…

\- Смешно? – по-своему истолковывает его взгляд  Сэм. – Да, мне мои волосы нравятся. Должно же быть в этой жизни хоть что-то святое.

Дин наконец-то отводит взгляд и машет рукой:

\- Заткнись, чувак! Мне не понять твою боль.

С полчаса они молчат. Сэм усиленно занимается поиском информации, Дин пытается припомнить, кого еще можно опросить по поводу погибших, и потихоньку начинает дремать.

И тогда Сэм подходит, нависает над Дином, а потом всей тяжестью усаживается ему на грудь. Дина вдавливает в диван неподъемным весом, грудная клетка больно сжимается, дыхание застревает и не получается двинуть ни рукой, ни ногой, а Сэм наклоняется к его лицу и…

\- Проснись!

Дина выбрасывает в реальность моментально, но несколько ужасных мгновений он продолжает чувствовать себя так, будто его разбил паралич. Сэм выпрямляется и молча наблюдает, как Дин дергается на диване, будто раздавленный паук. Наконец, контроль над телом полностью обретен, и Дин делает длинный хриплый вдох.

\- Домовой оседлал? – понимающе интересуется Сэм. – Спросил, к добру или худу?

\- У меня пучок ковыли в запасах, - возражает Дин.

\- Да? Значит, это все-таки сонный паралич, - Сэм теряет интерес. – Потому что спишь мало и на плохой кровати. То ли дело у меня… - он осекается. – Слушай, а не хочешь у меня пожить, а?

\- Ну, спасибо, - Дин с сомнением ерошит волосы, чувствуя, как из тела уходят остатки оцепенения. – Спасибо, конечно, за предложение, но…

\- Большая ванна, - быстро говорит Сэм. – Прорва горячей воды. Ортопедический матрас в гостевой спальне. Никто не трахается за стеной, и я умею готовить.

Дин качает головой. Да, парень определенно знает, на какие точки давить. Дин еще молод, но бродячий образ жизни, непомерные физические нагрузки и депрессия давно аукаются болями в мышцах, позвоночнике и желудке.

\- Считай, это твоя временная штаб-квартира, - соблазняет Сэм. – Ну?

На последнем слове его тон становится совсем уж жалобным. Дин поднимает взгляд и замирает: в глазах Сэма, во вздернутых бровях и опущенных уголках губ скорбь всех бездомных щенков галактики. Сэм уже сейчас здоровенный и, судя по всему, в недалеком будущем превратится чуть ли не в Геракла; так вот, это сочетание – большой парень со щенячьим взглядом – вгоняет Дина в  ступор.

\- Ну? – повторяет Сэм.

Градус трогательности зашкаливает. Дин вынужден согласиться чисто из самозащиты.

Если б у него был младший брат, он бы вил из старшего веревки. Дин бы позволял ему – лишь бы он был.

*

Снаружи дом, который снимает Сэм, не отличается от других: светло-серые стены, острые изломанные линии, фигурные решетки на окнах первого этажа, а вокруг двора кованая ограда, местами полностью скрывающаяся под пятиугольными листьями плюща. Кажется, чугунная. Что ж, может, оно и безвкусно, зато призракам не пробраться. На маленькой клумбе алеют маки.

 

Внутренняя обстановка довольно аккуратна и практически безлика. Похоже, Сэм не обклеивает стены газетными заметками и не коллекционирует оружие, но Дин практически уверен, что много интересного можно обнаружить за одеждой в шкафу и в багажнике выпендрежного «Додж Чарджера», рядом с которым Дин поставил свою машину. Он сам так делает.

Практически сразу за участком начинается лес, и лес…звучит. Дин знатно вымотался за день, бегая по городу, с помощью Сэма разводя на разговоры молчаливых подозрительных местных, перемежая неинформативные беседы с визитами в местную библиотеку – и всё же ночью он долго не может заснуть, потому что лес что-то шепчет за стеной, и Дин против воли пытается вслушиваться. Шелестят кроны, трещат и стонут сучья, и он ворочается на хваленом ортопедическом матрасе, сминает подушку, в кои-то веки не воняющую дешевым отбеливателем, и сбивает в ногах одеяло. В щель между плотными занавесками сочится бледный луч: к ночи небо очистилось, и оказалось, что луна еще не полная, но уже яркая.

В  лесу громко и злорадно хохочет филин. От этого звука мурашки по коже.

А потом Дин может побиться об заклад, что лес шепчет его имя. Он замирает, навострив уши. Точно. Его зовут.

Дин берет пистолет и как был – в одних только мягких спортивных штанах - спускается на первый этаж и выходит на крыльцо. Прохладный ветер обвевает кожу, воздух полон лунного света, словно наэлектризован, и волосы становятся дыбом везде – на затылке, на руках и голенях. Сжимая пистолет, Дин делает несколько шагов вдоль ограды и углубляется в лес. Громко скрипит сук: с дерева стремительно срывается филин.  Странно, но несмотря на стремительность, упругие пестрые крылья, мягкие перышки на груди, забавные «ушки» и большие янтарные глаза видны абсолютно отчетливо. Когда филин скрывается из виду, Дин опускает взгляд и видит бледную от лунного света полянку с травой, на вид мягкой, словно ковер.

Перед ней, подобно воротам, сцепились сухими кронами два белесых мертвых дерева, и в получившейся арке – под сенью черных крыльев, полностью обнаженный и непристойно прекрасный – ждет его враг.

Все-таки мужчина, инкуб. Дин поднимает руку, но пистолета в ней нет.

И не было никогда, понимает Дин. Потому что это только сон.

Потому что щепки и корешки не колют босые ноги. Потому что луна в черном небе внезапно идеально круглая. Потому что ночной лес пуст и молчалив.

Потому что исчадие ада, стоящее перед ним, изысканно красиво, но безлико. Дин не может сказать, что лица нет, но и черты его не разглядеть.

Это всего лишь сон. Третий сон в жизни Дина Винчестера. После которого Дин рискует не проснуться.

Хотя с другой стороны, он ног под собой не чуя разыскивал, на кого тварь насела на этот раз. Что ж, теперь нашел, не поспоришь.

\- Benedicite, - язык, внезапно разбухший и ватный, ворочается с трудом, и слова выталкиваются неохотно. -   Оmnia opera Domini, Domino; laudate et superexaltate eum in saecula…

Инкуб склоняет голову набок и поводит крыльями. Какого черта? Текст «Благослови» всегда считался верным средством – Джон Винчестер подтвердил бы. Инкуб должен был отстать, пусть даже и не надолго. Но реакции никакой.

\- Benedicite, caeli, Domino… - упрямо продолжает Дин.

\- Вenedicite, - вторит ему низкий мягкий голос, и он с ужасом понимает, кто именно заговорил.

Демон изящно и молниеносно быстро, словно большая змея, оказывается рядом, смыкает длинные крепкие пальцы у Дина на запястьях, и через момент тот сквозь ворота из мертвых деревьев кубарем вылетает на поляну и растягивается на спине. Инкуб тотчас же нависает сверху.

\- Angeli Domini! - насмешливо и уже совсем не по-человечески шипит он. – Domino!

Молитва в его устах звучит самым грязным проклятием. Дин с ним лицом к лицу, и лица не видно, но Дин почему-то уверен, что демон щерится по-кошачьи, вздернув губы. А миг спустя тот снова спокоен, как вода. Он накрывает Дина собой, словно одеялом, кутает черными крыльями, и мягкие перышки совсем не сексуально щекочут нос. Тело становится размякшим и тяжелым, только иногда пробегают волны мелкой неконтролируемой дрожи; наливаются свинцом веки, и скоро Дин может шевелить только губами, снова и снова выговаривая бесполезные строки:

 - …omnis imber et ros, Domino…

 

Демон изгибается над ним, не то стонет, не то тихо смеется, но всё, что чувствует Дин – это касание прохладных гладких перьев и удовольствие, которое надвигается почему-то извне, накатывает и отступает, словно волночки на морской берег.

\- Называй меня…, - мурлычет инкуб. – Когда будешь кричать мое имя.

Имя срывается с губ, но тут же стирается из памяти, не оставляя следов.

И когда неумолимо обрушивается наслаждение, тяжелое и острое, какого не бывает при настоящей близости, Дин на секунду все-таки ощущает демона – и твердые мышцы, и шелк волос, и объятья тисками, и даже его семя в себе, потому что оно обжигающе холодное, как талая вода. 

\- Вenedicite, sacerdotes Domini, - шепчет демон грязнее самых грязных слов. - Domino, benedicite…

Дин не кричит его имени, хотя противоестественное удовольствие продолжает сжигать изнутри. Он вообще ничего не кричит, но, забросив бесполезную молитву, сорванно шепчет:

\- Помогите…Помоги…Сэм…

А потом просыпается.

*

Он жив, совершенно невредим и слаб, как котенок. Только это да липкая влага в боксерах и фантомный холод внутри напоминают о происшедшем.

За окном теплится зыбкий рассвет. Сэм стоит в паре метров от кровати, комкает в кулаке краешек серой футболки и смотрит огромными и темными в полумраке встревоженными глазами.

\- Ты кричал, - говорит он. – Очень громко. Звал меня.

\- Приснился дурацкий сон, - мямлит Дин и отворачивается к стене, морщась от трения чувствительной кожи об мокрую ткань. – Иди спать, Сэмми.

\- Ладно, - слышатся удаляющиеся шаги, но внезапно Сэм останавливается. – Стоп. Как-как ты меня назвал?

Дин старательно дышит глубоко и ровно.

*

В следующий раз он просыпается незадолго до полудня, но зато от слабости не осталось и следа. Окно кто-то (ясное дело, кто) открыл, и теперь в комнату льются солнечные лучи и запах свежей сдобы. От него – а еще от ароматов кофе и бекона – громко урчит в животе. Дин садится на краешек кровати и шепотом чертыхается, оттягивая боксеры в паху, но настроение всё равно приподнятое. Очень странно. По идее, после общения с ночным демоном не должно быть ни тонуса, ни аппетита. Пока же все ровно наоборот. Он все еще ощущает и беспомощность, и гадливость, но ощущения далекие, смутные, затертые сном.

Ополоснувшись под восхитительно горячим душем, Дин, приглаживая мокрые волосы, идет на кухню, где Сэм сноровисто передвигает на столе тарелки, чашки, большое блюдо поджаренного бекона, хлебницу, кофейник и корзинку с булочками.

\- Сегодня воскресенье, - поясняет он в ответ на удивленный взгляд. – По воскресеньям я всегда покупаю выпечку у миз Аллен и завтракаю дома.

Завтрак дома. Дин никогда не следит за днями недели, если это не требуется для какого-нибудь ритуала. У него нет воскресений, только длинная череда будней, которая свивается в толстый канат и душит его.

\- Сегодня наш суккуб…или инкуб? – Сэм мотает головой. – Короче, оно никого не убило. Так, может, устроим выходной? Или хотя бы половинку выходного? Погода великолепная, а такое тут бывает редко.

Дин думает логически. Инкуб пока завязан на нем (Сэмми…тьфу, Сэму об этом знать не обязательно), так что пока он жив, тварь больше ни к кому не прицепится. Ночные демоны отличаются редкостной верностью - в некотором смысле.

Проклятый перфекционизм не позволяет согласиться на целый день, поэтому до пяти они с Сэмом прилежно роются в библиотечных архивах, как два крота в земляных кучах. От пыли першит в горле, от мелкого шрифта ноют глаза, а за высокими узкими окнами бушует солнце, и пылинки танцуют в столбах света, и даже смахивающая на ведьму миссис Симмонс мечтательно улыбается десятком уцелевших зубов, поглядывая сквозь давно не мытые стекла на залитую солнечным светом улицу.

После позднего обеда они идут в лес. И тут-то у Дина екает в животе: точно такой же дорогой он шел во сне – к мертвым деревьям, бледной поляне и чернокрылому демону, шепчущему слова молитвы, словно грязнейшую из непристойностей. Но нет ни филина, ни деревьев, ни поляны, а дремучий на вид лес внезапно редеет, и они выходят к большому озеру с пронзительно синей водой. Со всех сторон к озеру подступают деревья, только с той, откуда они вышли, берег спускается к воде травянистым склоном. Здесь даже есть пара древних деревянных столиков с лавками и место для барбекю.

Это – Хороший Сон. Они с Сэмом болтают обо всем на свете, соревнуются, кто бросит больше «блинчиков» (ох как нелегко отыскать плоский камешек), долго отжимаются на спор, а потом купаются голышом, потому что пот ручьями с обоих да и к черту, кто тут увидит? Они жарят сосиски, а после, обжигаясь и перебрасывая их друг другу, едят с пылу с жару, запивая холодным пивом и вытирая жирные руки об чужие – непременно! – джинсы. Когда же начинает темнеть, Сэм, загадочно улыбаясь, отказывается выдвигаться в обратный путь, отговариваясь, что еще рано. Дин соглашается с некоторым недоумением и… Такое звездное небо он видел только над одним городком на Гавайях, куда заглянул как-то раз, прослышав про нападения человека-акулы. Акула, правда, оказалась самой обычной, зато Дин воспользовался моментом и поучаствовал в одном из многочисленных цветочных парадов, а какие ночью были звезды…

Они лежат на траве и смотрят в переливающееся созвездиями небо. Луна яркая, но не настолько, чтобы затмить звезды. Кажется, что небо над головой живое – дышащее, пульсирующее, шепчущее небо, рассеченное широким бледным рубцом Млечного Пути.

Оказывается, Хорошие Сны иногда сбываются.

\- Кхм, - Сэм прочищает горло. – Ты…в общем, мне показалось или ты меня утром «Сэмми» назвал?

\- Было вроде, - тщательно безразлично говорит Дин. – А что?

\- Да так. Неловко как-то.

Дин давит из себя смешок:

\- Мне, наверное, просто не хватает младшего братишки.

\- У тебя есть брат? – в голосе Сэма искренний интерес.

Сдержанный и скрытный по сути своей, Дин однако же рассказывает про маленького мертвого братца направо и налево, особенно по-пьяни, всем, кто готов слушать или просто не сумел удрать вовремя, тем самым зарабатывая себе репутацию полного психа.  А вот Сэму до сих пор не сказал. И сейчас не хочется. Просто не хочется портить момент разговорами о детском трупике, маленьком, как кукла, и тяжелом, как бетонный блок.

\- Он умер, - просто отвечает Дин. – Очень-очень давно.

*

И снова этот сон.

 Глубокой ночью озеро выглядит по-другому – лес вздымается неприступной стеной, беззвездное небо давит, луна не дает света, но просто отпечатана в черном небе четким белым кругом. Неподвижная вода переливается металлическим блеском.

Черное крыло заслоняет от Дина всё.

Они лежат нос к носу, Дин чувствует тварь рядом и в себе. Черный шнурок, обвитый вокруг шеи Дина, натянут и исчезает между сомкнутых губ демона. Будь это Хороший Сон, на нем оказалась бы рогатая голова языческого божка, но когда инкуб приоткрывает рот, оттуда показывается, поблескивая от слюны, фигурка древнегреческого бога Приапа – алая, грубо вырезанная, с гордо торчащим, гротескно громадным членом. Фигурка падает Дину на грудь, и ему отчаянно хочется вывернуться из собственной кожи.

Но он просто просыпается – униженный и все еще живой.

 

 

\- Погодка в своем репертуаре, - Сэм недовольно смотрит в окно закусочной, за которым бегут низкие облака и тонкие деревья гнутся от ветра.

Будто и не было вчерашнего дня.

\- Я думал, ты уже привык, - Дин вяло ковыряет вилкой сосиску.

Сегодня он чувствует себя так, как и положено жертве ночного демона: охота лечь и не вставать. Но нельзя: Сэм – охотник, он заподозрит неладное. А не хочется перед ним…очень не хочется. А еще быстрее сдашься – быстрее умрешь. Предыдущие жертвы угасали почти мгновенно, а у Дина, видимо, есть еще пара дней в запасе.

\- Ты метеозависимый? – с сочувствием в голосе интересуется Сэм.

\- Типа того.

Ночного демона сложно убить, легче отогнать. Некоторые разновидности – Дин знает – убить невозможно, но по-прежнему можно отогнать, при удачном стечении обстоятельств навсегда. Почему же не подействовала молитва?

Есть еще какой-то легендарный бальзам, якобы активно применявшийся в Англии в тысячу-дремучие года, но рецепт такой зубодробительный, что сам Дин его в жизни не приготовит. А купить… Отец как-то пытался – чисто из любопытства, не нашел. Может, где-нибудь в Европе этот бальзам и сохранился, но в Штатах, видно, с ним туго. Нечисть распространяется по свету быстрее, чем защита от нее. Сложнее всего то, что инкуб приходит во сне. Как применить во сне оружие из реального мира? В осознанных сновидениях Дин не силен – во всяком случае, не настолько, чтобы протащить туда пистолет с серебряными пулями (всё равно не поможет) или что-то в том духе.

Сэм поглядывает на него тревожно, будто догадывается, что на душе неспокойно.

Когда звонит телефон и на дисплее один из папиных номеров, Дин уже знает: что-то случилось.

\- Мистер Нельсон? – незнакомый голос звучит устало и привычно. – Это насчет вашего отца…

Дин наскоро изобретает какую-то срочную причину и выезжает немедленно.

Сэм отнюдь не сахарный, Сэм способен постоять за себя, Сэм взрослый человек, охотник.

Так почему же Сэма так хочется беречь – как от опасностей, так и от своих проблем?

*

Дин гонит четырнадцать часов подряд, останавливаясь только пару раз и на несколько минут. И все равно, успевает примерно в той же степени, в которой сам Джон когда-то успел к появлению на свет младшего сына.

Отец в сознании: в глазах мелькает облегчение, узнавание и – почему-то – вина. У Дина нет времени об этом думать. Свободной от повязок, трубок и иголок рукой Джон изображает, будто что-то пишет. Дин подсовывает ему наскоро выдранный из блокнота листок и карандаш, используя вместо опоры собственную ладонь. Отец черкает на листочке цифры, потом карандаш со странно громким для такой мелкой вещицы стуком летит на оттертый до стерильности пол. Джон смотрит на сына еще раз (вины во взгляде на этот раз больше) и закрывает глаза. Приборы у кровати заходятся писком, и люди в белом, появившись будто из ниоткуда, оттесняют Дина в коридор. Он сидит там еще с четверть часа, бездумно складывая и перемножая неровные цифры, а потом ему говорят, что отец умер.

Дин думал, что готов к такому исходу. Охотники постоянно дергают смерть за хвост и, бывает, не успевают увернуться. До старости доживают единицы. Но сейчас умер не просто охотник, умер отец – и у Дина так холодно и пусто внутри, что куда там инкубу.

Теперь он в самом деле  остался один.

*

Цифры оказываются координатами. Уладив все нужные формальности, Дин сжигает тело и, руководствуясь подсказкой, находит небольшой металлический сарай в одном из заброшенных шахтерских городков. От непрошенных визитеров – самого разного рода – его защищают кодовый замок и потускневшие, но не потерявшие силу знаки под крышей. Дин быстро подбирает код – те же цифры – и осторожно входит внутрь. Там тоже защитные знаки, повсюду: на полу, на потолке, на свободных от стеллажей стенах. На толстых деревянных стеллажах выстроились разновеликие шкатулки, коробки и ящички.

Проклятые предметы.

На самых дальних полках Дин находит лист бумаги в плотном пластиковом конверте. Начало вполне предсказуемое: «Сынок, если ты читаешь это, значит, меня уже…» Как в дурацких фильмах. Но почему тогда хочется не смеяться, а плакать?

А дальше текст сливается у него перед глазами в рваные серые линии, из которых внезапно выныривают отдельные слова и фразы и медленно, по-садистски медленно раздирают на клочки всё, чем была его жизнь.

 Младший брат.

Сэм.

Камбион. Адская тварь.

Прости меня.

*

Дин забирает письмо, закрывает замок и едет в ближайший городок, где есть интернет-кафе.

Второго мая тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят третьего года странное и трагическое происшествие случилось в родильном отделении Мемориальной больницы Лоуренса, Канзас. Загадочный взрыв повлек за собой сильный пожар и несколько человеческих жертв. Причины взрыва так до конца и не выяснены.

В списке жертв Дин находит Мэри Винчестер. В том же списке мог оказаться и Джон, но он выжил. Выжил и даже подержал в руках ребенка – исчадие преисподней, адскую тварь, за которой вскоре пришли те, которым она по-настоящему принадлежала. Джон просто не успел убить.

Мэри, скорее всего, умерла еще раньше.

Сэм – не инкуб, вот почему он не реагировал на молитву. Его невозможно прогнать, пока он не уйдет сам, и очень сложно убить. В письме, кажется, что-то есть про это, но Дин пока не в силах прочитать послание еще раз.

Камбионы – ублюдки инкубов и обычных женщин, их матери всегда умирают родами, первые годы жизни они не дышат и пульса у них тоже нет, они ужасно кричат и необыкновенно тяжелы. В первые годы жизни. Потом их практически невозможно отличить  от обычного человека.

Сэм – не инкуб, но убивает он точно так же, даже быстрее.

Демоны рассказали ему всё, в том числе, и про Дина.

Сэм знает.

Дин был неправ. Вот теперь он совершенно точно остался один.

*

Когда он стучит в дверь дома Сэма, подходят к концу пятые бессонные сутки. Сэм открывает и шире распахивает глаза.

\- Жутко выглядишь, - он неуверенно улыбается. – Куда ты запропастился?

Дин падает лицом вперед.

В сон.

 

Они снова в лесу, лежат в переплетении корней, как в колыбели. С ветки мягко срывается большая ночная птица, а в прорехи листвы с бесстыдным любопытством заглядывает белый лунный диск.

\- Не стесняйся луны, - демон поднимает лицо к небу. – Она слепа.

\- Мой отец умер, - говорит Дин. – Я чувствую, будто виноват.

Демон смотрит в ответ, но и он слеп, точно как лунный свет.

\- А ты? – продолжает Дин. – Не винишь себя в том, что убил нашу мать?

С глаз будто сдергивают пелену. Лес по-прежнему кажется декорацией, но демон будто враз становится…человечнее: твердое прохладное тело, шуршащие крылья – мягкие и гладкие одновременно, довольно длинные волосы и глаза чуть в раскос…

Сэм.

\- Я не выбирал такой судьбы! – Сэм повышает голос. – Ни ей, ни себе!

\- Чудовище, - устало говорит Дин и прикрывает глаза.

Если жутко хочется спать даже во сне, дело дрянь, верно?

\- Я твой брат! – кричит Сэм. – Сын твоей матери!

\- И мерзкой твари из преисподней, - бормочет Дин, медленно проваливаясь в блаженное забытье.

\- Мы крепко связаны, - говорит Сэм уже спокойнее. - Ты всегда думал обо мне, скучал по мне, не зная даже, что я существую. Ты никогда не сможешь убить меня.

Дин молчит.

Молчит и Сэм.

\- Я просто хотел знать, каково это – обладать тобой, - наконец, шепчет он. – Проклятая сучья натура… Больше этого не повторится.

Дин с усилием открывает глаза, и лунный диск рассыпается сотней мертвых светлячков.

\- Еще один только разок, - голос тает в плотной пустоте. – Последний…

 

*

Этот раз чуть было не становится для Дина последним в самом буквальном смысле. Сэм потом выхаживает его неделю: он тихо лежит, глядя в потолок, очень много спит, и ему не снится ничего.

*

Плохому Сну не суждено сбыться, но Кошмар выходит из мира сновидений и становится реальностью. Дин и Сэм разъезжают по стране и истребляют вампиров, вендиго, призраков, демонов…

Спасать людей, охотиться на нечисть – семейное дело.

Они входят в дома, опрашивают свидетелей, и у Сэма это выходит гораздо лучше. И пока Сэм ведет переговоры с ловкостью профессионального психолога, Дин смотрит на них, на этих мужчин и женщин, и гадает, кому из них не суждено пережить ночь. Потому что по ночам Сэм, прихватив отмычки, идет искать открытые окна и хлипкие двери. Потому что Сэму достаточно только видеть человека, чтобы…

«У тебя есть я! – хочется закричать Дину. – Возьми меня!»

Но Сэм носит ему кофе по утрам, выливает всю горячую воду в душе, сучится на крошки в своей постели (и еще по сотне других причин), строит «щенячьи глазки», азартно сражается в войнушке розыгрышей, засиживается допоздна за ноутом, огрызается на «Сэмми», обзывает Дина придурком, пытается всеми правдами и неправдами спихнуть на него внеочередной поход в прачечную… - в общем, делает тысячу разных вещей, которые положено делать несносному младшему братишке.

Доходит до того, что Дин, отчаявшись, пытается (довольно неуклюже) соблазнить его, но Сэм только таращит глаза в шутливом ужасе и фыркает:

\- Кристо! Кристо! Кто ты и куда ты дел моего старшего брата?

Дину больше не снятся те сны, что раньше. Зато каждую ночь приходит один и тот же сон: будто он, трясясь и подвывая от ужаса, подползает к краю бездны, заглядывает вниз – и бездна смотрит на него ореховыми глазами Сэма Винчестера.

\- Папа, я не могу убить Сэмми, - шепчет он в полусне. – Прости меня…

А проснувшись, Дин лежит, сжимая под подушкой нож, прокаленный на костре из волшебных цветов пэонии, которым только и можно убить камбиона, и плачет – оплакивает тех, кто уже узнал, и всех тех, кому еще только предстоит узнать, какой нежной бывает смерть.

 

КОНЕЦ

 

**Примечания:**

1Лупи – англ.”loopy” чудаковатый, сумасшедший

2 Сафо (Сапфо) – древнегреческая поэтесса, с именем которой связано понятие «лесбийская любовь»


End file.
